[unreadable] Understanding the association between energetics and cancer risk, determining its underlying mechanisms, and developing effective interventions to alter energetics to decrease cancer risk are of paramount importance in reducing cancer risk in the U.S. in the face of a rising obesity epidemic. The study of energetics and cancer requires a transdisciplinary approach to transform knowledge obtained in the laboratory and epidemiological studies into interventions that work. The charge of the Transdisciplinary Research on Energetics and Cancer (TREC) consortium is to create a cross-disciplinary team of investigators to comprehensively deal with all aspects of the energetics and cancer in order to help NCI reach its year 2015 goal of eliminating suffering and death due to cancer. The TREC Coordination Center (CC) will facilitate the transformation of knowledge among the TREC Centers and the research community at large to enhance the pace of scientific progress and help ensure that the TREC consortium is greater than the sum of its parts. [unreadable] Toward this end, under the direction of the TREC Steering Committee, the CC will: [unreadable] 1) enhance scientific interactions by identifying research commonalities across TREC sites, developing common data elements and instruments, facilitating the mapping of existing data to the common elements, training investigators as needed, and creating a data warehouse for use by both the TREC Centers and the research community; [unreadable] 2) support communication and dissemination of knowledge through a web site, mailing lists, organizing meetings, and creating special working groups as needed; and [unreadable] 3) assist the NCI program office in developing evaluation metrics to measure the TREC consortium's progress. [unreadable] [unreadable]